


Coffee and Cookie

by ramenkitty



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cats, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenkitty/pseuds/ramenkitty
Summary: I don’t even know, just wanted to write fluff where Taemin is an art student and Jonghyun is a writer and they end up having a whole lot of cats





	Coffee and Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Visual insp  
  


“What is that?” Taemin stares at the completely black cat, a little bit chubby or just extra fluffy with large green eyes and big ears, rubbing the side of its face against Jonghyun’s ankle. 

“It’s a cat Taemin. You have seen cats before” 

“I _shouldn’t _be seeing one right now. We don’t have a cat!” All Taemin had done was ask Jonghyun to go buy his favorite coffee and maybe chocolate chip cookies from the café across the street while he was struggling to finish a project for school. The good thing is he returned holding a cup of coffee in each hand and a paper bag of fresh cookies under his arm, but the dark furred creature was not a part of his order. “What is it doing in our apartment?” 

“She, not it, probably at least, I didn't check but she seems like a girl” The cat looks around a bit and lazily walks towards Taemin, stroking its entire body against his leg with a loud purr. The purple haired boy frowns his brows at it suspiciously. 

“What do you mean it seems like a girl it’s a cat” The cat looks up at him and lets out a little high-pitched meow when their eyes meet. Taemin can’t help but crack a little smile at it, “Cute” he even kneels down and carefully strokes the soft fur on its back. The cat accepts the touch happily and closes its eyes, still purring. “But why is it here?” 

“She followed me when I was walking back from the café" he squats next to Taemin and hands his coffee to him before offering his free hand for the kitty to sniff, she does and rubs her face against his knuckles. “_ She’s _ _ so _ _ cute~ _ _ ” _Jonghyun coos “I think we’re meant to have her living with us” 

Taemin freezes for a second. _ Wait, what? _

“You would just keep it just like that? What if it already has a home and they’re looking for it?” 

“If I see someone looking for her then maybe I’ll return her” 

_ “ Maybe ?” _

The next day they’re driving back from the vet after finding out she was indeed a female cat and a healthy one, but that wasn’t all, they also discovered she was a pregnant one. If Taemin wasn’t already conflicted with the idea of becoming a cat-mom before hearing she was pregnant, then now he definitely was. He would have to be a cat-mom for a cat who was also going to be a mom. 

“Since I was buying coffee and cookies when she found me, we could call her Cookie” Jonghyun thinks out loud while driving. The younger boy turns to look at him, responding with just a little_ mmh,_ he’s smiling so happily it’s making Taemin panic. There’s no way they can get rid of this cat now when Jonghyun is already so in love with it. 

It’s not that Taemin is exactly opposed to having a cat, or dislikes cats generally, he just doesn’t have any experience of having one as a pet. The thought of suddenly being responsible of one makes him nervous. And being responsible of a pregnant one makes him at least two or three _ or four _ times more nervous, depending on how many more cats would eventually come out of this one. 

“Jjong, are you sure we’re the right people to take care of her?” Taemin asks carefully, he really doesn’t want to ruin this for him, but it also wouldn’t feel right to get a pet without putting any thought on it first. 

“I mean why not? She likes us and we like her right?” 

“Yeah but-.” 

“And she _ needs _ us, she’s going to be a single mom, we can’t just abandon her after she literally came to us for help” Jonghyun continues passionately and Taemin sighs. 

“But do you even know how to take care of a pregnant cat?” 

“It’s probably not _ that _ much different than taking care of a non-pregnant one” 

“Well I don’t know anything about taking care of any kind of cat” Taemin confesses and looks over his shoulder at their possible new family member in her travel box on the backseat. 

“I can take full custody, and you can be involved as much as feels comfortable for you, okay?” Jonghyun offers him a cute smile after he parks the car, and even though that doesn’t leave Taemin with much of a chance to object, it does help him to feel like at least one of them knows what they’re doing. 

“Okay” he smiles back and Jonghyun kisses his round cheek._ Maybe _ this could work out after all, they might even turn out to be great cat-moms. 

It’s late, close to 2 am when Jonghyun comes out of his office room after working on the first draft of his next book, wearing his round glasses and an over-sized black sweater. He heads straight into the bedroom where Taemin is still awake, watching some gaming stream on his laptop, his open sketchbook next to him, showing a page filled with cat drawings. The model herself also on the bed, asleep close to Taemin’s leg. 

Jonghyun sits next to him, taking his glasses off and rubs his eyes. -Taemin empties his side of the bed, moving his sketchbook and some pens away. “You going to sleep_ early _?” Taemin asks while Jonghyun gets comfy on the bed next to him. It’s not uncommon for him to stay up writing really late or all night, preferring to work at night-time. 

“I just felt like finishing while you were still awake today, so maybe we would have a little time for something” he says with a smirk, eyes drowsy and delicately holds Taemin’s chin while going for a kiss. 

“Oh?” Taemin smiles, eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of their bedroom. He closes his laptop and leans in again, humming into their kiss, slow and soft. Jonghyun gets on top of him, hands sliding under his shirt. Taemin moves his leg and ends up touching the black furball he forgot was also curled up on the bed, his eyes open wide in realization and he looks at Cookie sleeping there. 

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asks when Taemin pulls away, following his eyes to look behind them. 

“We can’t do this while she’s right there” he says pointing at the cat like he’s stating the obvious. 

“What? She doesn’t care what we’re doing, besides she’s sleeping” Jonghyun goes back to kiss him but Taemin stops him with his hand. 

“It’s weird!” 

“Why is it weird?” he bites one of the small fingers pressed against his lips. 

“Because it is” Taemin kisses him again and bites his bottom lip in return “Let’s just move her off the bed” 

“I don’t want to move her for no reason she looks so comfortable. And she’s pregnant too she needs a lot of rest” 

“There is reason” Taemin insists “Unless you don’t want to have sex” Jonghyun pouts, eyes big and cute as he looks at Taemin and then at Cookie, not expecting to get cock-blocked by her. 

“Let’s go on the couch then” 

“Are you serious?” Jonghyun moves off of him without another word and pulls his shirt over his head while walking in the living room. Taemin does an exasperated sigh and gets on his feet. “I can’t believe this” he mutters while following his boyfriend with a bottle of lube. Just once he glances back at the little fattie on his bed, who apparently isn’t only a part of their family now but somehow ranks higher than him in their household. 

“Is this how our life is going to be now?” Taemin wonders while Jonghyun yawns and nuzzles his face against the younger boy’s bare chest, lying on top of him and enjoying the post-orgasmic glow. There’s not quite enough space on the couch for both of them to lie comfortably. “Not being able to do this on our own bed because of a cat?” 

“Don’t blame her” Jonghyun purrs, idly playing with one of Taemin’s bracelets he’s wearing around his wrist. “Eventually you’ll get used to her, you won’t even notice she’s there” Taemin frowns at this. 

“She’s going to make more cats in like a month, I’m not getting used to having a whole family of them in our bed while we fuck. They can sleep on the couch or in their own nest on the floor” Jonghyun hums for a response, not really listening as he falls asleep on top of him. In that moment Taemin finds it really difficult to be mad at him while he’s warm and sleepy, so for now he decides to accept his fate and let his eyes fall close.

A week later Jonghyun is still looking for more cat stuff to buy for their, or his little princess and her future babies. He has been reading so much about cat pregnancy and how to prepare for the birth. Taemin tries his best to do his own research, fearing the possibility of being home alone with Cookie when she goes into labor. No amount of reading could mentally prepare him for that. 

He is settled on the couch with a cup of instant ramen and an episode of his current favorite show on tv, fluffy blanket and also warm kitty on his lap. She’s purring, closing her eyes affectionately as she looks up at him, Taemin strokes her occasionally, looking down at her. 

“You know even though I’m not completely_ in love _with you like Jjong. I guess you’re kind of a sweetheart, and I don’t want like... anything bad to happen to you. Maybe I-.” Their moment is interrupted when Taemin sees something big fly around in the room. 

To his horror he spots a rampaging moth on the other side of the living room. He yells out and swats the air with his free hand as it flies violently towards him. His place of warmth and comfort on the couch now an immediate danger zone and he wants to abandon it urgently. Leaving his ramen on the table and the blanket with kitty inside on the couch before he backs off. 

Cookie’s sleepy face changes as she sees the bug, going into killing mode, body tensing and eyes turning almost completely black. She watches it land on the wall above the couch and moves closer, hind legs wiggling a little as she stalks her prey. Regardless of being in a chubby state she jumps high and catches the intruder, holding it captivate between the wall and her little paws. 

“Kill it!” Taemin chants and hugs himself protectively, backing further away towards the doorway. He flinches as something touches him, or not something but someone, head turning quickly to meet wide-eyed Jonghyun standing behind him. Before he can even ask what happened, the moth escapes from Cookie’s hold and Taemin yells out again, taking Jonghyun’s hand and squeezing it. The cat launches to catch the insect again in the air, this time not letting it slip away she quickly chews it up. 

Taemin stares tensely as she swallows the last bits of the devil. “Did you see that?” his face brightens with excitement as he hurries to pet his savior as a thank you. “She’s amazing!” 

“Oh _ now _you like her huh?” Jonghyun quirks an eyebrow and sits next to him on the couch. 

“I love her” Taemin beams, cheeks round with a smile. “She should have a cooler name though since she’s clearly a professional killer, like O-Ren or Black Mamba from Kill Bill”

“Hey I already named her!” 

“But _ Cookie _ is so lame” Jonghyun gives Taemin an evil look for the comment and tickles his sides, making him do a breathy laugh. He pulls him on top of him so he’s straddling his lap. 

“You can’t just change her name because you decided to like her now” 

“I’ll name her babies than” Taemin says and kisses Jonghyun’s brow sweetly. 

“Maybe you can name one if you’re nice to me. I have the full custody after all remember?” 

“That can be rearranged.” 


End file.
